He's Welsh
by TheNamelessBritishGuy
Summary: Literally can't write a good summary: Basically a school AU with a whole lode of funny Torchwood references and stuff...
1. Prologue

Prologue Thing… IDK

"Class," Mrs Doris's voice snapped Ianto out of his daydream. He was standing at the front of the classroom, looking at all the students who were sat before him "This is Ianto Jones" She continued "He will be joining our tutor group. I expect every single one of you to make him feel welcome" The little old lady the turned to look at Ianto "There is a spare seat at the back, dear," She pointed "Go and sit there." Ianto did as he was told.

The boy sat one the seat next to where Ianto should have been sat had his feet on Ianto's to-be chair. He had brown hair and was slumped against the wall, chewing gum so obviously that he might as well be holding up a sign saying "I AM CHEWING GUM".

"Hello…" Ianto said looking at the boy, who looked up at him and smirked slightly "I was told I had to sit here…" He nodded at the boys foot rest, and that said boy moved his feet from the chair and pulled it out, watching the welsh boy as he sat down. There was a minute silence between the two of them, and Ianto was painfully aware that the boy sat next to him was still watching him. Suddenly he spoke.

"Jack Harkness" He said holding out his hand "And you are?"

"Jones" Ianto said, shaking the hand "Ianto Jones"

"Nice to meet you Jones Ianto Jones, what lesson have you got next?" Jack laughed a little as Ianto fumbled with his bag and got out his timetable. There was a pause as he read it and then he nodded, put it back in his bag and tuned back to Jack.

"ICT" Jack smiled at him

"Same… I will show you the way"

Ianto stood in awe at the rows of expensive looking Apple computers. At his last school, all they had, had were Windows 7 computers that didn't even work… but this… this was amazing… Jack called him over to where he was standing with two girls. Ianto smiled awkwardly at them before Jack spoke.

"I would like you to meet Gwen Cooper, an all-round badass, and Toshiko Sato, a complete computer nerd. Ladies, I would like you to meet Ianto Jones" Suddenly the tree of them looked at Ianto and he panicked.

"I-I'm Welsh…" As soon as he said it he regretted it "Damn it…" Jack laughed.

"That's cool, so is Gwen, so you-" But he was cut off by Gwen

"Owen!" She yelled. Ianto looked at her to see that a slightly taller boy had his arms around her from behind.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, as if he was just carrying on with the convocation "That's Owen, medical genius. Owen, this is Ianto Jones… He's Welsh…" Jack smiled at Ianto who couldn't help to smile back at him. "Well Ianto… This is the gang in all its glory… Fancy being a part of its magnificence?"


	2. Chapter 1 - Offices and Questions

It had been a few months since Ianto had found his new friends; Jack Harkness, what one could call the team leader, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato. He'd found out many things about them since then. Jack was a freewheeling pansexual with a habit of flirting with anything that moved, Gwen was funny and was dating Owen, Owen and Ianto had a kind of love/hate relationship where they had each other's backs but the got really annoyed at each other often, and Tosh was a computer genius.

It was lunch and Tosh was at a club meeting thing (Ianto hadn't really been listening when she had said where she was going) and Owen and Gwen were having "an alone day" as they put it, so Ianto and Jack were hanging out together. It was one of the few times they actually did so, as they were usually with at least one person from the rest of the group, and there wasn't really anything to do. Suddenly Jack spoke.

"You want to steal something from the heads office?" Ianto looked at him.

"What?" He asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"You want to steal something from the heads office?" There was a moment of silence before Ianto spoke again.

"Weeeeeell…. What would we steal?" Jack smiled. It was the type of smiled that he placed upon his face when he was about to say something crazy, but that might work

"I overheard the head talking earlier about a little tiny container that their little daughter made for them, however they have lost it… I was thinking, we find it, give it to them and then we will be in their good books" There was another pause as Ianto thought about it and looked at Jack. Then he smiled.

"Alright"

They planned to stay afterschool and look for the little box, or the LB as Jack insisted on calling it. They tried the door to the heads office. Unlocked. They were in.

"Oh yeah, loving that office-y feel…" Jack sounded a little bit nervous "I always get excited when I do things like this- HEY! After this should we photocopy our" But he was cut off by Ianto.

"Okay, so it's either in here or in the meeting room…" He walked off and started to search for what the Little Box, opening draws and looking under a table.

"Guess we are going to have to look in every draw, bin and plant pot" Jack laughed nervously.

"Cool, I'll take in here… you take the meeting room" Jack nodded, and straightened up slightly.

"Umm, Ianto… I was wondering… would you like to… you know… dinner… a movie…" Ianto stopped dead. Granted, him and Jack had been… dabbling… but the American wasn't the type of guy to ask him out… He had to make sure…

"A-are you umm, a-asking me out on a-a date?" God he sounded nervous.

"Interested?" Jack looked Ianto straight in the eyes

"Well," Ianto scoffed "As long as it's not in an office" He then walked away and started looking again, so Jack took that as a que to leave. He stopped as he got to the door.

"By the way… Was that a yes?"

"Yes, yes…" Ianto said. Jack could tell that he was embarrassed, so smiled to himself and headed to the meeting room.


End file.
